fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Whodo Voodoo
Esma could only describe the whole situation as a big ole mess. One day she had received a randomly delivered message from some dark guild big-shots that are refered to as Tartarus Gate. She had no idea who they were, what they did or what they wanted of her, but all the same, they found her quickly enough after her "little" tribute", and if they could find her where the Magic Council could not, then that probably meant that they could find her again, and who knows what they will do then. She walked over bramble roots across the seemingly endless marsh. She had been at it for hours, carefully trying not to get herself dirty, way up until her fractured mind had decided that it would be absolutely lovely to dash across and splashing around in the murky water. Now covered from feet to knees in muck, she wandered on until she came across the destination she had been given. Before her stood a grand ruin of a castle. Unimpressive in every conceivable way with how shirveled its surely once-grand-glory now stood, with dirty and overgrown vegetation spread across patches of the crumbles structure. "Best place for an ambush, ain't it?" Esma said to herself as she continued onward. When she got close she started to hear sounds. Sounds of chatter and footsteps across stone tiles. Intrigued she walked ever closer, until she stood before the crumbled archway that was once surely the gate. As she stepped through the fallen gate, she found herself within a restored castle, with walls covered in tapestries with the guild's symbol, people who walked left and right as they went about their business, and a fair share of them halted whatever they were doing just to gawk and stare. But for the moment, Esma did not seem to care. She trudged on, another piece of her own crumbled head taking control as it admired the place and the wonderful decoration. Who exactly was she meeting?! Dark Wizard royalty or something?! The various mages in Tartarus Gate had been expecting company, whispers in the dark trickled down from the chain of command and spoke of a powerful woman who they were looking to seduce with promises of evil and everyone needed to be ready to impress. The hall was decked with candelabra's, a chandelier illuminated a pale light, giving an eerie vibe that fit well with the rooms decor. Noe however, wasn't there. She was in her room, having just woke up for the day, she stretched and yawned, cute little ghosts flying around, gathering her clothes and jewelry before flying over her head and dropping it on her! The convenience of having spirits. "Thank you my cherubs!" Noe said with a giggle before walking down the hallway, feeling the cold stone on her bare feet, her 'cherubs' followed. "Master says we need to be on our best behavior..." She said, a flying into her palm as she gave it a kiss on it's head. "Let's give her a warm welcome." A wicked smile swept across her face, the spirits in the castle all flying around Noe, forming a storm of sorts before rushing forward, their cute tongues sticking out and arms flailing in the wind as they made their way to the main hall, OooOOoOOoooOing all the way in order to showoff to their guest. The sound of ancient metal echoed around the hall causing the spirits to quiet down as a form clad in dark robes and bright, silver covered steel emerged from a door down one of the guilds halls. Shinobu Tetsuhana, the guild master of Tartarus Gate walked towards Noe and their guest. "You must be Esma correct? In Shinonbu. The master of this guild."